


Love Letters

by vrvr98zlver



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I suck at tagging, Kangmin has a crush on all of them, Kangmin is a shy boi, Kangmin loves them all, Kangmin thinks he’s a loser, M/M, Multi, Short Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all of them are students, but he isn’t, it won’t be that long, maybe for about 5 chapters i think, they all love kangmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrvr98zlver/pseuds/vrvr98zlver
Summary: Kangmin is a shy average student who always gets himself involved with 6 of the most popular students. Who are these students, you ask? Let me introduce them one by oneDongheon, the drummer and leader of the school's band. Hoyoung, the guitarist of the same band. Minchan, the handsome class president. Gyehyeon, head of the student council. Yongseung, the basketball team's top player. Yeonho, the main vocal of the same school bandKangmin always finds himself in... interesting situations with either one or two of them, sometimes even three. He's intimidated by them but at the same time he's.... attracted to them. He's always trying to find a way avoid them since he thinks he's a loser in their eyesOne day, Kangmin received love letters but... there are six of them, all with different initials. Now, Kangmin's goal is to find the owners of these letters, while dealing with these 6 popular students.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Yoo Kangmin, Hong Minchan/Yoo Kangmin, Jo Gyehyeon/Yoo Kangmin, Ju Yeonho/Yoo Kangmin, Kim Yongseung/Yoo Kangmin, Lee Dongheon & Yoo Kangmin, Yoo Kangmin/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter- Another day of awkwardness...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so uhhh this is my first time writing please bear with me T_T 
> 
> Also, this is inspired by the pentagon school au I read way back but I don’t remember so credits to the person who gave me ✨inspiration ✨ 
> 
> Also, this is slightly inspired by their Beautiful-X performance in rtk
> 
> If this has similar scenes to other stories, please know it’s not intentional and kindly alert me. This is my first time writing so please bear with me

Ah yes, another day of school. For Kangmin, it's another day of awkwardness. Kangmin really hoped that he won't get into another situation with— what he call— 'The 6 popular boys" that everyone is attracted to

Kangmin sighed heavily as he opened up his locker, humming a small song as his friend, Jeongin, came to him. "Hey" Jeongin hummed as he stood beside Kangmin

"Hey hyung" Kangmin replied with a sigh as he grabbed his things he needed for the day, closing his locker up after

"Did you got over your embarrassment from yesterday?" Jeongin teased a bit as he chuckled. "Hyung, I thought we're not gonna talk about it" Kangmin whined as he huffed. What happened yesterday, you ask?

Yesterday, Kangmin was minding his own business, walking to the cafeteria when his shoelaces betrayed him and made him trip.... in front of the gemini twins, aka Yongseung and Yeonho, who only gave him a worried look

They were about to help him up when Kangmin already stood up and walked away as fast as he can and he tried to avoid them for the rest of the day. It's one of his most embarrassing moments that he'll never get over of

Back to the present, Kangmin sighed heavily as he rubbed his eyes, still a bit tired from doing homework at night. "If you speak of that again, I won't hesitate to yeet you off the building" Kangmin says as he puffed his cheeks up

"No offense but I'm being threatened by a cute baby duck" Jeongin teases, chuckling

Kangmin raised a fist up threateningly, making Jeongin raise his hands as if he's surrendering. "Okay okay, calm down" Jeongin says, chuckling once again

The school bell then rang, making Kangmin groan. "See you after class" Jeongin says and they finally part ways

His first class is the worst because, one, the lessons are boring. Two, their teacher sucks... always flirting with female students and making them uncomfortable. Three, Gyehyeon is in the same class as him and Kangmin is intimidated by him but at the same time, he's attracted to him and to make things worse, they're seat mates

They never really interact much and if they do, it's always a simple 'hey' or something about projects and stuff like that. Though, at rare times, Kangmin always catches Gyehyeon glancing at him but he shakes it off usually, thinking Gyehyeon was zoning out while looking at his direction

Kangmin walks inside the classroom, mumbling a quiet 'dang it' under his breath when he saw Gyehyeon already in his seat. Kangmin sighs and sat down on his seat beside Gyehyeon, trying to ignore the glares he's getting from other students. He always spends his first class like this, which why he thinks this class sucks.

What Kangmin didn't notice however, is that Gyehyeon is glaring back at those who were glaring at the young boy. Kangmin was looking down while pulling out his things so he didn't notice

The teacher then came in, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Kangmin really wants to punch that freaking grin off his face to teach him a lesson

"Mr. Kang, can I switch seats with Kangmin" One of the female students says. Mr. Kang shook his head as he clicked his tongue. "How many times do I have to tell you? Those seats that you have now are permanent" Mr. Kang said in an annoyed tone as he sighed. The female student groaned and Mr. Kang started his lesson

\- Timeskip to lunch cuz I'm a lazy potato -

The bell rang for lunch and Kangmin immediately packed up his things once he heard it. He then walked out of the classroom as fast as he can. He mostly spends lunchtime alone in the school garden or at the court when no one is there since Jeongin uses that time to hang out with his other friends

Just like usual, Kangmin grabbed some food from the cafeteria and made his way to the school garden. When he got there, he heard a singing voice along with some guitar strumming. He'd be lying if he said that voice wasn't captivating. He followed the voice, smiling at how angelic the voice is. He finally found the owner of the voice and that person is...

None other than, Hong Minchan. Kangmin widens his eyes a bit when he saw Minchan singing while playing the guitar. Kangmin never heard the class president sing and he had to admit, Minchan's singing voice is pretty good. His thoughts were cut off when Minchan stopped singing and he was already looking at Kangmin

Kangmin only stood there, not knowing what to say at the moment and he had a light blush on his cheeks. He only stood for like a minute before he heard Minchan speak. "Do you need anything?" Minchan asked as he raised a brow. Kangmin shook his head and immediately walked away, which got Minchan confused

Kangmin headed to his usual eating spot in the garden, his mind replaying Minchan's singing voice over and over again. Kangmin started eating, scrolling through his phone like usual. After for about 30 minutes, he finished up and went back to the cafeteria to return the tray and other stuff. Along the way, he was too engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice 2 persons walking ahead of him. He was snapped back to reality when he bumped onto one of them, which made him drop the tray

"Fudge, I'm sorry about that..." Kangmin timidly says as he bowed a bit, looking down and picking up the tray. "No, it's fine" Says a familiar voice. Kangmin looked up and suddenly, he wants the ground to open up and swallow him. In front of him, there stood Dongheon and Hoyoung. Two of them are part of the school band with Dongheon as the leader and drummer and Hoyoung as their guitarist 

'Great, I've been a stupid loser in front of all 6 of them' Kangmin thought to himself as he bowed again and walked past them. He would've been lying if he said he didn't expect this

The rest of the day went badly for him; he had to dissect a lizard for biology class, he forgot to do his math homework, he fell down the stairs and bruised his arm badly, he has too many homework.... again, and while walking home, he bumped onto someone which made then spill their coffee on his favorite hoodie. He can only hope that the next day will not be hell for him.


	2. Chapter 2- Something Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain melted writing this

The next day, Kangmin was walking through the hallways while listening to music, yawning as he rubbed his eyes a bit. He didn't get much sleep last night because of those cursed assignments and the only thing he can do to keep himself awake is to blast Why Not by Loona on his Bluetooth headphones

As usual, he went to his locker and opened it. "What the...?" He mumbled to himself before he pulled out six envelopes, all with different colors but they all have a cute heart sticker on them. All of them have different initials written as well

He then quietly mumbled all of the initials. "DH, HY, MC, GH, YH, YS.... who in the world will give love letters to a loser like me...?" He mumbled as he sighed, putting them into his bag before grabbing the things he needed for the day.

Kangmin headed to class, walking inside the classroom. He then hummed in confusion, seeing Gyehyeon's seat is empty. "That's weird, he's always here before class starts" He whispered to himself. "Probably something came up with the school council" He added before sitting down on his seat

Mr. Kang entered the classroom and started his lesson. Kangmin was worried about Gyehyeon because he’s always here before class starts. In the middle of class, Gyehyeon was walking in, his hair slightly disheveled as he had a tired look on his face. Gyehyeon walked to his seat, ignoring the teacher's scolding as he sat down. Kangmin worriedly glanced at the male before looking at the front

\- timeskip once again -

It's lunchtime and Kangmin was sitting on his usual lunch spot in the school garden, holding the same six envelopes from earlier. He had read every one of them and each letter had a sweet message, all showing different personalities. Each letter also had a different handwriting

He had to admit, his heart fluttered while reading them, even though he didn't know the owners of those letters. He also wondered why those 6 people would send love letters to a loser like him. He's not handsome, cute, or talented like The 6 popular Boys (a/n: it's just for the story please don't attack me. He's really cute, handsome, and talented)

He sighed as he held the 6 envelopes in his hands, standing up so he could head to his locker to put the envelopes in it. While on his way to his locker, he bumped into someone.... again. “Watch where you’re going” The guy snapped, looking down at Kangmin. Kangmin looked up and gulped, immediately bowing and apologizing

Kangmin bumped onto the school’s bully, Jeno. He always picks on the weak but he doesn’t pick on Kangmin for some reason. “Are you blind or what?” Jeno snapped, glaring at the smaller. Kangmin didn't say anything as he looked down. “You’re mute too?” Jeno mocked as he snickered, rolling his eyes

“What did we tell you about messing with him?” A voice said from behind Kangmin, making him flinch a bit and turn around. Yeonho stood behind Kangmin, glaring at Jeno. “Tell me, what did we tell you about messing with Kangmin?” Yeonho repeated, glaring straight into Jeno’s eyes. Jeno only grumbled and walked away from them, glaring back at Yeonho

Yeonho’s expression softened when he looked back at Kangmin. “Are you okay?” Yeonho asked, a worried tone evident in his voice. “Y-yeah… I’m okay. Th-thank you..” Kangmin mumbled and bowed, not making eye contact with Yeonho. 

Yeonho was fully aware of how timid Kangmin is around him and the other boys and he sometimes wishes that Kangmin would be more relaxed and comfortable around them. ”What’cha got there?” Yeonho asked, eyeing the envelopes in Kangmin’s hands. ”U-uh… nothing…” Kangmin replies before walking past Yeonho to get to his locker. Yeonho just sighed softly as he can’t do anything with Kangmin’s timidity

Kangmin finally got to his locker and opened it. “What the-“ Kangmin mumbled once again. There are different gifts in Kangmin’s locker. Another two envelopes, a shiba plush, a beautifully decorated gift box, a smaller gift box, and a rose. Each of them had the same initials from the envelopes. “Who are these people giving me gifts?” Kangmin said to himself as he grabbed the soft shiba plush and the two new envelopes

He won’t lie, these gifts made his heart flutter. But he really wants to know these 6 secret admirers. With that being said, Kangmin finally sets a goal of finding these secret admirers. He examines the gifts one by one. Turns out, the contents of the two new envelopes are a piece of paper with a nice drawing of him and another paper with a handwritten song titled, My Beauty 

Kangmin smiles at the gifts and puts it back in the locker, along with the envelopes. He spends the rest of the day daydreaming in class about who those secret admirers be (he ended up getting scolded by his biology teacher)


	3. Chapter 3- Hang Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be a bit longer than the previous chapter. Again, i'm sorry if it sucked

Kangmin was walking home after school ended for the day, blasting another Loona song on his Bluetooth headphones. His music was then interrupted by a loud ‘ping’, making Kangmin flinch. Kangmin pulled out his phone and read the message, which was from an unknown number. His eyes widened when the message told who the unknown number was

From: Unknown  
Hey Kangmin! It’s Hoyoung. I and the other boys are wondering if you want to hang out with us today unless you’re busy

Kangmin blinked as he only stood there, staring at his phone with widened eyes. He was so shocked that he didn’t notice that people were looking at him weirdly as they walked by. He really can’t believe it, Hoyoung knows his name and the boys want him to hang out.. with them. But, how did Hoyoung get his number? He then realized that he only left the message on seen and he didn't want Hoyoung to think that he’s ignoring him 

To: Unknown  
I would love to hang out! But how did you get my number?

Kangmin lets out a sigh after sending the message, clutching the phone tightly as he smiles widely that his cheeks would hurt. He then changed the contact name to ‘Hoyoung’ before he received another message

From: Hoyoung  
I asked your friend, Jeongin. We’ll be going to the arcade btw

To: Hoyoung  
That’s great. What time will we meet?

From: Hoyoung  
We’re heading there right now. We’ll just wait for you

To: Hoyoung  
I’ll head there right now

Kangmin turned off his phone after he sent the message and smiles as clutched his phone once again, looking like a love-struck teenager. It felt like a realistic dream for him. Though he’s nervous. What if he acts stupid in front of them again? What if he says the wrong things? He then snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone flick his forehead. “Kangmin-ah, are you okay?” Jeongin asked as he waved a hand in front of his face

Kangmin nodded as he swatted his hand away. “Yeah I’m fine, it’s just…” Kangmin paused as he sighed, a small hint of blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Did Hoyoung ask you to hang out with him and the others?” Jeongin asked as he raised a brow. “I don’t know if you know this but Hoyoung asked me for your number,” Jeongin says as he crossed his arms

“I know, hyung and yes he did ask me a moment ago” Kangmin states, pocketing his phone. “Hyung, what am I gonna do? And don’t tell me to be myself because myself is a complete mess” Kangmin rambled as he sighs

“You still have to be yourself, and if you do something stupid, Chan hyung is in another town and will let you move in his apartment,” Jeongin said while chuckling. “On a serious note, I’m sure they won’t mind if you do something dumb,” He says while patting his friend’s shoulder

Kangmin doesn’t know that Jeongin is aware that the boys like him. Jeongin sometimes even helps them with things about Kangmin, what he likes and dislikes, what he loves doing, and all that

Kangmin sighed and pouted a bit. “If I embarrass myself, I’ll text you so you can tell Chan to let me move in” Kangmin mumbled, half-serious half-joking. 

“I’ll be waiting” Jeongin replies with a chuckle. “You should go. They must've been waiting” Jeongin added and patted the younger’s shoulder again before leaving. Kangmin takes a deep breath and heads to the arcade

Meanwhile, the boys have already arrived at the arcade, waiting at the entrance for Kangmin. “Hyung, are you sure he said yes?” Gyehyeon asked, starting to feel hopeless as they wait even longer. “Yeah, he said yes” Hoyoung replies. “I’m sure he’ll come” He added as he sighs

As time passes, they’re slowly becoming hopeless, giving it away by the gloomy expressions on their faces. Dongheon sighed as he looked up and saw a cute familiar face. “Kangmin!” Dongheon says cheerfully and waves his hand to let him know where they are. The rest of them looked up and saw Kangmin, making them put happy smiles on their faces

Kangmin took a deep breath when he saw them. He smiled when he noticed their faces turn from gloomy to happy. He walked to them with a smile on his face. “Hey..” Kangmin mumbled as he pursed his lips out of nervousness. The boys took notice of the youngest’s actions

“You don’t need to be nervous around us, you know?” Yongseung said as he looked down at the latter. “Do we look scary to you?” Yeonho asked. Kangmin immediately shook his head quickly. “N-no! Y-you, don’t” He protests. ‘Come on, Yoo Kangmin, be calm and cool’ Kangmin thought to himself before clearing his throat, a small blush appearing on his cheeks

The others find the youngest’s actions cute for some reason. They’re whipped for the boy. “Come on, let’s go,” Dongheon says and leads the rest of them inside. “What game do you guys wanna play first?” The eldest asked. Everyone except Dongheon and Kangmin is shouting out different games around the arcade. “Okay okay, calm down you guys. How bout we let Kangmin pick?” Dongheon suggests

All of them turned to Kangmin, making the boy flustered. “U-uhm… the... air hockey game I guess?” Kangmin murmured but it was loud enough for all of them to hear. They nodded and began walking to the mentioned game. Once they got there, all 6 of them started arguing about who to play with Kangmin while Kangmin watches, a chuckle escaping his lips

‘Do they like me this much? What if it was them who sent the letters?’ Kangmin thought but he doesn’t want to jump to conclusions that quickly. They might just wanna be friends with him, nothing more. The thought saddened him but he doesn’t show it. “Kangmin-ah! Who do you wanna play with?” Minchan interrupted the boy’s thoughts. Kangmin looked up at the others, his pupils going from one boy to another. “I’ll play with… Yongseung hyung I guess” Kangmin says. Yongseung smiles as he went on one end of the hockey table while the rest of the grumbled, making Kangmin chuckle

The rest of the hangout was them playing (and arguing) in the arcade. While on their way home, they decided to stop for some ice cream and once again, the boys argued on who to pay for the ice cream, well, Kangmin’s ice cream specifically. It ended with Kangmin stopping the (embarrassing) argument and paying for his own ice cream himself. The group then walked out of the ice cream shop and parted ways

Kangmin walked home while eating his ice cream, smiling like an idiot. It really felt like a dream to him, hanging out with the boys. But he hadn’t started on his ‘investigation’ on the letters and gifts. ‘There’s no way they sent those letters, they wouldn’t like a loser like me’ He thought to himself as he sighed for the nth time for the day. He decided to start his investigation tomorrow and he hopes that nothing will get in his way


	4. Chapter 4- The final letter

Kangmin walked to his locker, opening it and smiling when he saw the gifts. He never really had a chance to see what’s inside those two gift boxes though. So he grabbed them and opened the one with the initial ‘GH” on it. He gasped a bit and pulled out a necklace with a heart shaped key from the box (y’all can just imagine what it looks like)

Then someone snatched the necklace from him. “Look, someone got a pretty necklace” Jeno says mockingly and gave it to his friend, Jaemin. “Hey give it back” Kangmin said and tried to grab the necklace but Jaemin reached it away from him. “Why should I?” Jaemin replied with a scoff. Kangmin huffs and reached for it again while Jaemin dodged his reach and gave it back to Jeno

“He said give it back to him,” Dongheon said while glaring at the duo. Gyehyeon was standing next to him, also glaring at Jaemin and Jeno. “How many times do we have to keep telling you to stop picking on him? Now give it back” Gyehyeon said as he scoffed. Jeno grumbled as he gave the necklace back to Kangmin and left with Jaemin. Kangmin looked at the two and bowed. “Thank you” Kangmin says as he fiddled with the necklace

“No problem” Dongheon replied and looked at the necklace with a knowing grin. “Interesting necklace you got there, don’t you think Gyehyeon-ah?” Dongheon added as he glanced at Gyehyeon, who was blushing for some reason. “Yeah, it is” Gyehyeon said as he nodded quickly. Kangmin never sees Gyehyeon act like that, so it made him confused. ‘What if he was the one who gave the necklace? No Kangmin, don’t jump to conclusions’ Kangmin thought to himself

Gyehyeon cleared his throat, making Kangmin snap back in reality. “So where did you get the necklace?” Gyehyeon asked even though he knew where it came from. “I got it from what I think is a secret admirer,” Kangmin replied as he examined the necklace. “It’s pretty” Kangmin added, smiling at the necklace. Gyehyeon blushed at the remark while Dongheon nudged him with his elbow. Kangmin was so focused on the necklace that he didn’t notice the duo’s actions 

The bell rang, meaning classes were starting. “See you guys after class” Dongheon says as he walks to class. Kangmin put the necklace back in the box and placed it inside his locker, closing his locker up. “Wanna walk to class together?” Gyehyeon asked. Kangmin blushed lightly and nodded. “O-oh yeah sure” Kangmin replied. Gyehyeon nodded and started walking to their class as Kangmin walked with him

\- timeskip bc i am lazy -

Lunch time rolled in and Kangmin went to his locker to put his things he doesn’t need for the rest of the day. Once he opened his locker, he put his things in and grabbed the gift box with the initial ‘YH’ on it. He opened the box and smiled, pulling out a bracelet with his name on it along with a heart. He wore the bracelet and it fitted perfectly on his wrist. He really loved the gifts as it gave him butterflies in his stomach

“Nice bracelet” A voice said behind Kangmin, making the boy flinch and turn around. Minchan chuckled softly as he smiled. “You get scared easily, don’t you?” Minchan said with a grin, chuckling once again. “S-shut up” Kangmin replied while huffing. His eyes widened at his response and began rambling. “W-wait I didn’t mean to r-respond like that” He rambled as Minchan chuckled again. “It’s fine, Yeonho said worse things to me,” Minchan said, shrugging. “You’re fine” He added. 

“So, I heard you got secret admirers” He says as he crosses his arms. ‘Minchan hyung looks calm about it so it’s not him’ Kangmin thought as he nodded. “Yeah. How did you know?” Kangmin asked as he put the box back into the locker. “I have my ways'' The curly haired boy replied, shrugging once again. “Do you wanna sit with us at lunch?” Minchan asked the younger, leaning on the locker next to Kangmin’s

Kangmin was flustered, even though it was just a simple and friendly question. “U-uhh.. yeah sure” Kangmin replied as he nodded a little too quickly. Minchan chuckled softly, finding the other boy adorable. “Let’s go then” Minchan said. Kangmin nodded again in response and closed his locker. Then, the two walked to the dinner hall, some of the students staring at them like they caught their idol on a date. Kangmin got overwhelmed by this and subconsciously scoots closer to Minchan

Minchan smiles at the action before they walk inside the dinner hall, heading to the table where the others are. “Hey guys” Minchan said as he took a seat beside Gyehyeon. Kangmin only stands there awkwardly, shuffling as he doesn't know what to do. “Sit here” Hoyoung said and pats an empty space between him and Yongseung. Kangmin immediately obliged and sat between them.

“So, since prom is coming, are you going?” Dongheon asked. Everyone except Kangmin began talking indistinctively until Dongheon had to calm them down. “Okay okay guys calm down” Dongheon said while chuckling. “Kangmin, are you going?” Dongheon asked

Kangmin just hummed in thought. He never really thought about going to prom. He prefers being at home on that day. “No, not really” He answered and he swore he saw Yeonho’s disappointed face for a second. “Oh really..?” Hoyoung dejectedly asked. “Yeah” Kangmin replied as he nodded his head, not planning to change his mind. Kangmin didn’t get why they looked disappointed by his answer. It’s not like someone will ask him out anyway

\- timeskip -

Classes are finally over for the day and for the rest of the week, the students are free to do whatever they want since the school will be preparing for prom. Kangmin was putting his things back in his locker. He already had the bracelet and necklace worn around his neck and his wrist

After putting his books in, he saw an unfamiliar envelope. It looked new to him so he grabbed it and examined it. On the back of the envelope it said “from your secret admirers” meaning it's from all of them. Kangmin took the note from inside the envelope and read the note. It’s short but its enough to make him wonder even more, especially with the pronoun that is used

_“Meet us at the school garden” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if that chapter sucked. I got writer's block for a month and this was kinda rushed-


	5. Final chapter- Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending is RUSHED I am soooooooo sorry if the ending sucked

_“Meet us at the school garden” ___

__Is what the message read, nothing else. Kangmin just examined the letter, trying to find a secret message but there was nothing there, only the message. He wouldn’t lie if he said it didn’t make him nervous. He put the envelope inside his back and began heading to the school garden. The more he gets near the garden, the more nervous he gets_ _

__‘Is this a prank? What if someone humiliates me? I might ask Jeongin hyung to tell Chan to let me move in. This is not a prank, right?” Was all Kangmin thinks as he headed to the garden. When he got there, there was a sign that said ‘We like you’ and there was a giant heart made of gift boxes. But there was no one there. “Is this a prank?” Kangmin said to no one in particular. It was silent for a moment and Kangmin was all alone… until he heard someone muttering_ _

__“Should we come out?”_ _

__“I don’t know, this is my first time confessing to someone”_ _

__“Guys, Kangmin is here so please shut up and just show ourselves”_ _

__Kangmin just arched a brow and widened his eyes when Yongseung peeked his head from behind the sign and one by one, all of them (awkwardly) walked from behind the sign. Kangmin was shocked, like very shocked he thinks it's a prank or a dream_ _

__“Before you say anything, no it's not a prank” Gyehyeon said before Kangmin can say anything. “I-it i-isn’t?” Kangmin stuttered out. All of them shook their heads, telling the truth completely. “So as you can see Kangmin.... All of us like you… like romantically…” Hoyoung said, letting out a breath that he was holding. “We don’t need you to answer right now bu-” Yongseung said but got cut off by Kangmin. “I like you all too!” He exclaimed, pursing his lips. “You do?” Gyehyeon asked, now being the one who thought it’s a prank. “Y-yeah I do…” Kangmin replied as he smiled sweetly at the boys_ _

__“Since the feelings are mutual… Can you give us the chance to court you? And maybe come to prom with us?” Dongheon said as all of them gave Kangmin hopeful looks. Kangmin chuckled softly and hummed a bit in thought. “Of course but…” Kangmin pauses, which made the boys get nervous. “I’m still not going to prom” Kangmin said, which made them sigh in relief, as they thought Kangmin would reject them or anything. “Let’s hang out at the same arcade on prom day then” Minchan suggests and all of them agreed. Yongseung picked up a box and gave one to Kangmin_ _

__Kangmin opened the box and gasped when he saw that it was filled with his favorite candies and snacks. “This might be the best gift that I got” Kangmin said with a small giggle and the six of them only looked at him with such love and admiration_ _

__Kangmin is now being courted by the six popular students in school. It felt like a dream to him but it also felt real to him. All of it felt real to him and he wouldn’t trade it for the world_ _

__Bonus:_ _

___“I wanna play with Kangmin” ____ _

____ _ _

_____“Yongseung, you already played with him last time” ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______“Guys, he obviously wants to play with me” ____ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“No way, I’ll play with him” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Guys, stop” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kangmin said and the boys stopped arguing. “I can play different games with you all, no need to argue, besides… you’re attracting people” Kangmin whispers to them as the people around them give them looks. He only waved them off as he sighed. “Sorry about that” Minchan said as he chuckled sheepishly. “But I’m buying you ice cream, right?” Gyehyeon asked and with that, the argument started again, making Kangmin sigh and giggle_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘It’s not really a dream’ Kangmin thought. He’s finally relieved and comfortable around them. He can finally be himself knowing that the boys he likes won’t ever think of him as a loser. Guess he didn’t need to move towns anyway_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this note, meaning you got to the end. I'm surprised honestly. I finally finished my story and i hope the ending was good ><

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if the story isn’t as detailed as others. I really tried my best (tbh my brain hurts at this point lmao)


End file.
